The Hexluna Harmony
The Hexluna Harmony The Hexluna Harmony is a poem told by all lands and is oft taught to children so as to teach them of the six moons of Paracelsus. "Tahki, celestial of passion and growth. Deep hunger and instinct she hones in you both. Molten she smoulders, no spirit fire golder. Icon of strength, none can state their soul older. Czajka the most eloquent orb of the night, in darkness his visage seduces on sight. Endowing those willing with gifts of the tongue, he grants life in fullness to those who die young. Brakkas Zanzulu, bodied duality. Balance incarnate, bloody brutality. In peace he fosters discipline in people. In war he grants swiftness to jingoes most evil. Sazed the fluxing satellite of adapting. Steeping those underwing in knowledge wellspring. Through her push and pull, obey for survival. Her intellect, unlimited, archival. Allender cosmic shining beacon of hope, Guiding souls who feel lost from slippery slope. His humility lights up black desert bright, By proxy resurfacing any's own might. Gisela steadfast, stalwart, sober and stoic. Men born in her wake boasting hearts heroic. In dought conditions her land still feels favoured. Her presence rendering kingdoms unwavered." A Moon Becomes Six Before the events of Fragmenterra, there was a single moon. Globally known in Castoquial as Gravitas, this moon would orbit around the planet keeping things as a moon should. At the moment of Fragmenterra's happening, Gravitas fractured into millions of shards with six large orbs bursting forth. These orbs became the six moons that Paracelsus now calls its own. Despite many blaming these 'Harmonic Six' for the environment turning to turmoil and turning against the mortal races themselves, cultures have done well where they have been able to embrace the change. Each of the moons behaves radically different to its kin in terms of rotation, path of orbit and time taken to orbit Paracelsus. While it takes Allender only seven days to rotate around the planet, Brakkas Zanzulu takes an entire four years before it begins to repeat its path. When any of the Harmonic Six is in full phase over a certain place in the world, it will change in appearance and affect the land greatly. It is observed that each land has a moon that acts as its patron or patroness. Author's Note While I don't want to interject in these entries often, I want to take a moment to share the inspiration for this and its following six entries to give thanks for their presence in my life. Our moon on Earth influences our planet greatly from day to day but has also done so on unique occasions. It manages to do this via great distance by its sheer presence and the gravity it holds. Likewise, select individuals in my life have, despite great distance, made lasting impact on me and continue to shape my actions to this day. As a humble mention of how much each of you have done to me, it is an absolute pleasure to have you as namesakes for these influential pieces Paracelsus. To Tahki who every day displays strength that inspires me and gives out love like she has an infinite supply. To Czajka who reminds me that a friendship can be as deep as blood and that nothing can shatter a bond meant to be. To Brakkas Zanzulu who is the coolest individual I know in a way that is never too cool for anyone. So much so that having demon warriors rap battle with blood magic doesn't seem a fitting offering. To Sazed who picks me up when I fall behind the pack and gives me the knowledge to catch up without shaming. To Allender who saw my potential when all others in my discipline discarded me. Who told me that I would rise to heights greater than he could dream for himself. To Gisela, my grandmother who through war, hunger, disaster, relocation, innovation and time maintained the soft heart and fierce fortitude vital as matriarch of our family. I love you all.